The Doctor's Travels
by MiniatureTalent
Summary: The Doctor gets a new companion, and she annoys him like nothing else. But... It's just one trip, right?


Chapter One: First Impressions

A small hum fills my ears as I look around. I smile at it, even though I never can tell what it means. I sit down in the TARDIS library, and take out a small voice recorder. "Recording in three… two… one…" _Click_.

"Hello. Um… I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Danni, Danni Little, and I travel with this incredible man in this incredible ship called the TARDIS. I just need to record this, so I'll never forget what happened, or will happen, or whatever. I think this all started when I ran into this girl. Rose was-is her name. I only saw her for a few seconds that time, but I remember every detail…"

...

It's late, and most shops are closed. I'm on my way home for the night, and the girl, Rose, bumps into me.I don't notice until later that she looks scared. Well, she runs into me, and I tell her, rather rudely to, "watch where you're walking!" She tries to apologize, but I interrupt her. "Hold on, is that an arm? A plastic arm? Where did you get a plastic arm?"

Before she can respond, the shop across the street blows up. When I turn back to look at her, she is already gone.

...

"I didn't see her again until about a year later. But that whole time I was feeling guilty. She had been reported missing the day after I had seen her, and I kept thinking, 'What if? What if I had stopped her from running?' So, imagine my surprise when I not only see a little blue box come out of nowhere, but also see her and a man walk right out of it."

...

I am going to run towards it, all traces of guilt gone, but two others get there before I move. They all seem like they know each other. I frown to myself. I know I shouldn't butt in on conversation, but I need to figure out how. I grit my teeth and walk out.

The man is the first to notice me. "Hey, who's she?" The others just shrug.

"I'm Danni, Danni Little," I speak up, "and I saw her the day before she disappeared. And I want to know where she went, and mostly how that," I point at the TARDIS, "just appeared."

"You saw here?" the older blond, Jackie, I later find out, asked. "And you didn't tell anyone?"

"Not now, Mum. And… how do you remember me? We only met for a few seconds."

"I could ask the same about you," I reply.

"You're kind of hard to forget with all the…" she gestures at me.

"Purple, yeah, it's my favorite color. Anyway, you've been on the news for the past twelve months. Now, the box?"

Rose looks over at the man. He says, "I'm the Doctor, that's my TARDIS, and that's all you will ever need to know."

"Now wait just a minute, TARDIS, what does that mean, and how'd it just appear, and-" I am cut off by a rather annoyed Doctor.

"Has anyone ever told you that you ask too many questions?"

"Yeah, but really, I'm gonna find out one day."

"Oh? And how's that?"

"I'll… follow you. Everywhere, anywhere, until I find out."

"And if I told you?"

"I'd still follow you."

Rose jumps in at this point. "Look, it's a ship and it's a lot bigger on the inside, and I love it."

"No way, you're joking," I laugh.

"It's true," another voice puts in. "Mickey, by the way," he adds anticipating my question.

"No, it can't be true, it just… can't" And without another word I turn and run.

...

I stare in shock at the television screen. Parliament had blown up, and not only that, but I see Rose and the Doctor in the background. Without another thought I tear out of my flat and run back to the alley that they had appeared in. The box is still there. Another few minutes, and they appear.

Once again, the Doctor is the first to spot me. "You again? I thought we'd lost you."

"What happened to Parliament? I know you were there," I look him in the eye, "and I want to know."

"Yeah? I think you're just going to run away again, so why should I tell you?"

I stare at him. Then, "I don't know."

"What?"

"I don't know why, okay? I just… want to. Haven't you ever wanted to know something?"

I feel a hand on my shoulder. It's Rose and she's leading me to the box. My eyes widen. "It's bigger. It's actually bigger on the inside! This is incredible!"

The Doctor rolls his eyes. "Alright, you've seen, now out."

"Can't she come?" Rose asks.

"No."

"Just once?"

"No."

"Please?"

The Doctor is silent for a long moment before he sighs. "Just one trip, you got that?"

I smile. "Yes, sir." I mock salute him.

"Don't do that." He begins running around the center column, messing with all sorts of levers and buttons and what-not. "Pull the vortex manipulator!"

"The what!?"

"Oh, never mind. Hold on!" He reaches over and pulls a lever with a black handle. Whirring fills the room, it shakes, and I hold on, terrified. Then, just as suddenly, it stops. The Doctor looks at me and raises his eyebrows. "Go on, then."

I blink, and open the door. "We're… in a museum, why are we in a museum?"

"Distress signal."

"From what? That?" I point at a metal head.

"Cyberman. Been dead a long time. I'm getting old."

Rose and I look at each other as he reaches out and touches the glass. The moment he does sirens sound, and guards surround us. I look at Rose and ask, "Does this happen a lot?"

"Yeah, but you sort of get used to it, I suppose."

"Does he ever suspect it?"

"I can hear you, you know!"

"Well then, Mr. High and Mighty, where are they taking us?"

A guard speaks up. "You're going to Mr. Van Statten."

**And that's the end of the first chapter, hope you enjoy it. If you did, please follow and leave a review, thanks! ~Mini**


End file.
